Human Embryonic Stem Cells (hESC) have remarkable potential for studies of fundamental human developmental biology. The principal goal of this project is to establish the Burnham Stem Cell Center to facilitate collaborative research in the basic biology of hESC and encourage new researchers to enter the field. The Center will enable new and established investigators to develop the utility of hESC as a model system for a diverse range of biological and medical problems. The proposal for the Center has two specific aims. For Aim 1, we will establish a shared core laboratory that provides state-of-art equipment and expert support for area investigators and training in hESC methods. Core programs will be tightly focused on specific goals to provide technical support and expertise, develop new technologies, and train new investigators. The Core Programs are (1) Cell Culture and Maintenance, (2) Cell Characterization, (3) High Throughput Analysis Technology Development, and (4) Data Sharing and Training. These programs will use NIH Registry Cell lines WA01, WA09, and WA14. To encourage new investigators and collaborations, the Center will share responsibility for an annual ten-day NIH-sponsored T15 training course in hESC technology, provide 2-3 day training courses for visiting scientists, sponsor a website for sharing information about hESC, host scientific and ethics symposia twice a year, and support the monthly meetings of the Southern California Stem Cell Consortium. Aim 2 is to sponsor competitive pilot projects that take advantage of the unique potential of hESC. We will support four early-phase, hypothesis-driven pilot projects that address fundamental questions of hESC biology. These pilot projects include investigations of chemical inducers of differentiation, epigenetic controls of differentiation, development of novel high-resolution real time imaging technology to study hESCs in vitro, and molecular and developmental controls of hESC self-renewal. [unreadable] [unreadable]